My Sister, My Hero
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Yugi Muto has always hero-worshipped his sister, Ayali. She was always bigger, stronger, faster and smarter. Twins, the best of friends. She is everywhere he is to make sure he doesn't get hurt.


**Title:** My Sister, My Hero

 **Summary:** Yugi Muto has always hero-worshipped his sister, Ayali. She was always bigger, stronger, faster and smarter. Twins, the best of friends. She is everywhere he is to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not on Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm only borrowing the characters.

 **A/N:** A re-write of some episodes, Kaiba isn't arrogant and there are no 'Face Off' episodes. Kaiba goes to Duellist Kingdom to save Mokuba, doesn't have to – as Ayali did it for him – but tries to save her instead.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not Accepted!

* * *

They were never apart. Born two minutes apart and then forever together. Yugi and Ayali Muto. Twins but they were so very different.

Yugi was short for his age, as the 'Muto curse' was to have short legs. Ayali took after her mother, getting the longer legs.

Yugi had his tri-coloured spiky hair, whereas Ayali has long ash-blonde curls.

Yugi has his unique violet eyes, Ayali got grey eyes, which remind Joey Wheeler of melted snow.

But Yugi wouldn't have them any other way. He adored his sister, always would. She was his everything and he was her world. They did everything together and they were never too far from each other. She helped when he was bullied by Joey Wheeler and his two-bit sidekick Tristan Taylor. Ayali had always been a pretty good fighter after dealing with her own bullies from a young age.

Normally Yugi would sit with Ayali during Recess and lunch but when Yugi began to find his own calling in Duel Monsters after being taught the game by their grandfather, Ayali started to try and give Yugi some space. Though she didn't like to step aside at any time Yugi was grateful. She was confused when Solomon gave Yugi the puzzle to solve, when it was said to be 'unsolvable'. But Ayali watched as he solved it.

The tormenting from Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor got a little worse. But Ayali managed to stop it. She thought it had ended when Ushio got to them. Joey and Tristan were the school bullies after the Senior. But he had heard that they were picking on 'Little Yugi' so he got his own back at them. That is until Yugi stopped him saying they were his friends.

"No, Yugi!" Ayali muttered as she began to make her way across the courtyard to the quartet. Ushio only stopped bullying when his girlfriend told him to, but she was watching with the biggest smirk on her face. Ayali walked faster when the first strike was laid. She had to watch helpless as Yugi was beaten. When Ushio finally stopped Ayali rushed to her brother's side.

"Yugi? Yuge…are you alright?" Ayali asked softly. Yugi choked a laugh and looked up at her with sore but bright eyes.

"I'm ok. Just a few bruises." Yugi smiled. Ayali shook her head at him.

"You stupid, stupid boy. What do you owe them?" Ayali said, her voice held affection but it was firm anyway. She never wanted Yugi to get hurt. But sometimes she couldn't help him and he had to bear the bruises of his own stupidity. Ayali shook her head as she helped him to his feet. He was too honourable.

* * *

 **Several Months Later**

"Hey Joey? Earth to Joey! Are you in there? It's your turn." Ayali looked up at her brother's voice. That game again? She was sitting next to her boyfriend of several months – Seto Kaiba – and she was trying to ignore her brother.

"Aww! Isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Tristan Taylor gushed grabbing Joey around the shoulders.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi here's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters." Joey replied.

"Drooling Monsters?" Tristan frowned.

"Duel Monsters you nimrod!" Joey told him pushing him towards where Téa stood.

"They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's, like, an expert." Téa said. Yugi gave a nervous laugh.

"Ok, Yugi. It's time to Duel." Joey said slapping down a card.

"See, each card has an attack number and a defence number. First player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel." Téa explained to Tristan who was still scratching his head.

"Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?" Joey said smiling, self-satisfied.

"Yup, pretty good move, but not good enough." Yugi grinned putting down his card. Joey paled.

"What? Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out." He said, Ayali stifled a giggle. She turned to talk to Seto again to find him nose in a book oblivious to the card game going on. When Tristan proclaimed that Joey 'stinks' at the game. He looked up.

"Who's winning the duel?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yugi just won. He's only just started to teach Joey. But he'll get there." Ayali  
replied.

"No. You did fine, Joey. I just have better cards. See my Grandpa owns a game shop, and I get all my best cards from him." Yugi said.

"Your own game shop?! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey exclaimed.

"Ok. Maybe I can even get my Grandpa to show us his super-rare card he's got." Yugi laughed.

"Your grandfather has a rare card?" Seto locked eyes with Ayali.

"Don't get any ideas, Seto. A friend gave my Grandfather that card, he'll never part with it. Ever." She said, Kaiba doubted that the old man would be so stubborn but Ayali knew him better than Seto did. He decided he'd see if it was the one he thought but he agreed to arrive with Ayali and just see it. Not touch it.

* * *

"Grandpa? Oh hey guys! Seto here wants to see Grandpa's card. Just to see it." Ayali said brightly as she walked into the Game Shop to see Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Joey already there. They turned a little surprised to see her with Seto Kaiba.

"Of course." Solomon held it up one more time.

"Aya tells me you'd never part with it. A friend gave it to you." Seto said.

"That's right." Solomon agreed.

"Very noble of you Mr. Muto. I myself possess the other three. They are special cards to me also. Take good care of that card. You'd hate for it to get damaged." Seto smiled. It looked a little awkward on his face as he hardly smiled unless it was at Ayali but he meant what he said.

"Wait, doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?" Tristan said. Yugi cringed, Ayali didn't like it when people pointed out that Kaiba was loaded, it made her feel like they were judging their relationship.

"Not that it's any of your business, Taylor. But Seto just wanted to see Grandpa's card. That's all." Ayali snapped at the tall teenager. She was the same height as Tristan and Joey, and both were terrified of her temper.

"I had better go anyway. What with my 'big fancy company' that I run and all." Seto said. Ayali allowed him to hug her and permitted a kiss on her cheek before he left.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Kaiba." Joey said.

"Why should I? Whom I do and do not date isn't any of your business, Joseph. Now if I hadn't told Yugi or Grandpa then maybe it would be a problem. But as I did, there is no problem and Seto is in here loads. Not choosing new cards but always searching for any rare cards, he has loads but doesn't usually duel with them." Ayali said, "Seto has a good heart, he just doesn't understand that heart of the cards yet. I can't teach him, I don't play, but I'm sure if he were to duel Yugi or Grandpa he'd learn pretty quickly." She grinned.

* * *

Grandpa's duel with Kaiba ended quickly. But as Solomon's condition suddenly went downhill, Seto dialled the only number he could think of hoping one of them would be home by now.

"Hello, Game shop." Yugi's voice answered.

"Ah Yugi! Perfect. You're grandfather's here, but he's not feeling well. Can you come and pick him up. I don't know what's wrong." Kaiba said, he tried to remain calm and in doing so he knew he came across cold and almost smug. But he knew that Yugi would arrive. It was a guarantee.

Yugi arrived a few minutes later. With Yugi agreeing to a duel against Kaiba using Grandpa's cards, Tristan and Téa took Solomon to the hospital. Joey remaining to cheer on his friend. Ayali had been at Kaiba's that night playing video games with Mokuba, and was with Mokuba when he ran out to cheer on Seto.

"Come on boys. Play fair." Ayali whispered. She knew what Kaiba's duelling system did. So the holograms were not as surprising to her as it was to Joey and Yugi. Ayali watched and pulled Mokuba in close to her when Kaiba's life points hit zero after Yugi's attack from Exodia.

"But that's no possible! He never loses!" Mokuba said, burying his face in Ayali's torso.

"It's ok Mokie. Seto's just fine." Ayali told him, Yugi told Kaiba that battling only for power would do him no good. It was inspiring and Solomon was going to be ok, but Seto was at a loss he has never lost a duel and then he loses to Yugi? An amateur? Even Ayali was surprised. But then Yugi played from the heart and believed in the cards. That would always help him when he had to make a difficult play or even when he had to try and make the game swing his way. He just believed.

* * *

 **Several Weeks Later**

It wouldn't have hurt Joey to have started training earlier but if even Ayali, who didn't play Duel Monsters, could beat him (she used Yugi's deck), then he had no hope.

"Alright I play…" Joey looked through his hand, "Garoozis! In attack mode!" Ayali looked at the cards in her hand. She could use any of them to beat Joey's Garoozis.

"I play Dark Magician." Ayali said almost lazily putting the card down. She raised one elegant eyebrow at Joey as he stared down at the card she put down. Yugi, Téa and Tristan all laughed at his expense.

"I believe I win, Joey." Ayali said with a smirk. But as it was when Yugi looked through Joey's desk he saw the problem right away, Joey had no magic cards! All he had were monster cards, this deck would _never_ win. So Yugi suggested Joey learn from his Grandpa, who knew all about Duel Monsters. If anyone could teach Joey to play and how to balance his deck it was Solomon. The only reason he hadn't ever taught Ayali was that she wasn't interested.

After a few weeks of Joey's training the Duel Monsters Regional Championship was being finalized. It came down Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. It was to be a good match. A close one at that. And it was, but it was Yugi's package that came for him in the mail that really intrigued them all. What was it and why did it come for Yugi from Industrial Illusions? But it was Weevil's win that stunned the world. Everyone expected Rex to win. Dinosaurs against bugs? Should have been an easy win for Rex.

"Weevil has just preformed the biggest upset in Duel Monster History. To beat the number one ranked duellist, Rex Raptor, in the final…well let's just say that never would have happened to Seto, if Yugi hadn't beaten him." Ayali said matter-of-factly.

"For someone who doesn't play Duel Monsters you sure know a lot about it." Tristan said.

"Just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't listen." Ayali said with a grin. They watched as Maximillion Pegasus awarded Weevil with the cup.

"With all the excitement of the championships, you forgot to open your package Yugi!" Yugi agreed and they all wondered what it could possibly be? Why would Industrial Illusions be sending Yugi something like this?

He opened the box carefully and they frowned. A video tape, a glove and two star shaped tokens? What was that about?

"A glove?" Téa gasped.

"And Stars." Joey added

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video." Tristan offered. Yugi took the video out and carefully pushed it into the player.

On the screen appeared Maximillion Pegasus. He challenged Yugi to a duel.

And then Yugi was gripping the television calling for their grandpa. Ayali was confused and a little irritated. But hopefully it would all come to light soon enough.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Are you sure you want to come as my chaperone, Aya?" Yugi asked as he and his sister walked towards the boat at the harbour. It was 9:30 and with Pegasus' invitation had been the chance to take one person with them. Yugi had trouble choosing so Ayali volunteered. She said that as Yugi's sister she got pole position. And Yugi with a nervous said that she was right. Disappointed but giving up somewhat easily Joey, Tristan and Téa all agreed that they wished they could go but Ayali didn't have more rights than they did.

"Of course. Look Yugi I may not play Duel Monsters but I can still be your number one fan, right?" She winked at him. Yugi smiled at her, she was right of course.

"Attention, all duellists. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards, and how well you play. Now then, Duellists, cross the ocean, and enter The Duellist Kingdom!" This was all said a huge guy standing on the deck of the boat they were supposed to board.

They had to show their Star chips as they boarded. It was only way they could get on. But if they had chosen a 'plus one' they had to present their invite also. So as Yugi dug through his bag to find what he needed many of the male duellists looked from Ayali and Yugi and back, wondering if she was Yugi's girlfriend.

"Yuge? Do me a favour ok?" The boy looked up, "when you find what you're looking for…take my hand as we walk to the boat."

"Why?" He asked standing up, with his glove and invite in hand.

"Because I think most of the men here think we're dating. So play up to it a bit. Nothing I do with Kaiba, just hold my hand." Ayali said, Yugi agreed but felt a little silly.

"Hey you! Get out of here! Only official contestants are allowed on board!" A voice made them try to see who was being a pest.

"How do you know I'm not official?" That voice belonged to Joey didn't it?

"Because the official duellists aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches." The pair looked up.

"Is that Joey?" Ayali asked, Yugi nodded he ducked out of line by Ayali stayed where she was. The guards looked like they were ready to throw Joey out. Yugi to the rescue. He gave one of his chips to Joey. Allowing him entry on the boat. Ayali didn't say anything nor did she make any movement to show she had seen them, but she'd spotted Tristan and Téa also sneaking on, but they were more discreet then Joey. Rolling her eyes as the boys joined her in line she just chuckled and gripped Joey and Yugi's hands.

"Best of friends, best of duellists," she declared, with a wide smile.

"That's right and you are our good luck charm, Aya. Reckon a kiss is too much to ask for?" Joey said. Ayali giggled and pressed a kiss to Joey's cheek, making him go red and maybe a little giddy.

"You want a kiss too Yugi?" She asked.

Remembering their deal, Yugi nodded, "Why not?" Ayali pressed a kiss to his cheek too. Yugi didn't go red or get giddy, Ayali was his sister after all.

* * *

Ayali was inside mostly for the boat ride but she did hear about everything that happened. From Joey's new cards, to Joey getting Time Wizard, to Weevil throwing the Exodia cards over the side and into the water, to Joey diving into get them. But she stayed in their room reading the whole way.

So it was only when Yugi was facing Weevil and down to 50 life points did she really shine.

"I told you all along Yugi never had a chance at winning this thing. He wastes too much of his time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game."

"Say one more word, and I'll – oh forget it." Ayali grabbed hold of Mai's hair and walked away dragging the tall busty female with her. She stopped when she was far enough away not to distract the boys.

"Listen to me and listen good _Mai Valentine_. Téa, Joey and Tristan might be cheering for Yugi but at least they aren't telling everyone else that he's going to beat them all and win this tournament! They cheer their hardest for their _friend_ so keep your nose out of other people's business and go fight your own battles." Ayali's temper was formidable and it didn't matter if you knew her or not, she still scared even the strongest of people. Even Mai seemed a little rattled by her. But slipping her mask back into place she shrugged and walked away.

"Have a nice boat ride home." She said as she left.

"I'd like to give her a boat ride home." Ayali muttered under her breath. Ayali marched back to the duel and resumed her place beside Joey.

"…but if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match, you're wrong." Yugi was saying when she returned.

"No! This is a trick!" Weevil shrieked.

"You play dishonestly, so you expect the same of your opponents. But I duel with honour, Weevil, and that makes all the difference." Yugi said, his voice deadly calm, almost amused.

"You've got nothing!" Weevil cried.

"Here's what I've got." Yugi held up a card, "the Mighty Summoned Skull! This is it Weevil, your ultimate insect won't withstand my next attack." Yugi said with a smirk, "There's something you overlooked Weevil, my magical mist is still dampening this entire field."

"He's right! Everything's wet! My great moth is totally soaked." Weevil lamented.

"And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity making your water-logged bug a giant sized lightning rod…I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks Weevil, because all this water boots my monsters electrical attack by 1000 points. Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" Yugi commanded. The attack was monstrous and the moth simply burst into flames.

"It's over, I've won." Yugi said.

"No! Impossible! My moths unbeatable!" Weevil's knees buckled beneath him.

"All right Yugi!" Joey called.

"Way to go!" Tristan whooped

"He won! I knew you would." Téa exclaimed. Ayali – who didn't get along with Téa at all – rolled her eyes and as she caught her brother's eye gave him a smile.

* * *

( **A/N:** I know I'm moving pretty fast but it'd be boring if I went all the dialogue)

"Think the thief will come back?" Joey asked, as they made their way back to Arena 146, and Yugi sat down on the ground to wait.

"He just might and we can put our heads together and plan in the meantime." Yugi replied from his place on the ground. Ayali looked around a little nervously.

"Yeah but don't forget one of those heads is Joey's. That's kind of like subtracting one brain." Tristan laughed, "Nervous, Ayali?" he asked noticing the girl's nervous gaze.

"I just feel like we're being watched." She replied. Just then a small body burst forth from the bushes nearby.

I've found you at last, Yugi." The boy said, Ayali rolled her eyes with a sigh. She knew that voice anywhere. But all she did was give him a stern look that brought a slight blushed to the boy's cheeks but he didn't say anything to give himself away.

That must be the kid we were looking for." Joey said.

"I can handle him." Tristan said.

Téa scoffed, "I hope so, and you're twice his size."

"Just try me, you big dork!" The boy snapped. Ayali rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous.

"Back off, kid!" Tristan snapped.

"And hand over those star chips you swiped from the other duellist." Joey demanded.

"Hold on. I think I know what this kid's after. He wants to duel." Yugi said, Joey and Tristan looked confused, "That's what you want right? You want to duel me?"

"Aw, you better believe it." The boy said. Ayali crossed her arms and shook her head slowly, _Mokuba_. Why was he doing this? He didn't even know how to duel!

"I don't get it. Why is Yugi going to the trouble of duelling this guy if we could just take the star chips away from him?" Joey said.

"Yugi is nothing if not honourable. He'd prefer to duel for them rather than take them by force." Ayali said.

"But this kid isn't a contender. He's just a kid, no duelling glove or nothing!" Joey said, this was getting a little annoying for him. Ayali was just hoping that Mokuba knew what he was doing.

Ayali sighed Mokuba had already lost his man-eating plant to Yugi's dragon. She didn't know why Mokuba wanted to duel Yugi so badly. But she was hoping that it was only because of how Seto had acted before they left for Duellist Kingdom.

" _Seto, you've gotta leave now if you're gonna make the boat for the big tournament at Duellist Kingdom." Mokuba's voice came through the door. Ayali was sitting opposite Seto watching him. She had been for hours. He just didn't seem to have that fire anymore, "Seto, open the door."_

" _I'm not going, Mokuba." Seto said, his voice odd. Even Ayali frowned. This wasn't the Seto she knew._

" _Not going? Why not?" Mokuba came into the room and moved to sit up on Ayali knee._

" _There's no point." Seto said._

" _What do you mean no point?" Mokuba always asked lots of questions._

" _Kid, I am no condition to duel anyone." Seto said, he was always so serious._

" _What are you talking about? You always say 'cards are power' and you've got all the strongest cards!" Mokuba liked to remind Seto of all the things he said, because Seto needed that boost every so often._

" _Since I lost my duel with Yugi I just don't know what I think anymore. Everything's different. It feels as if I lost a piece of myself that day." Seto said, his eyes downcast._

" _But Seto. You're the best. You're the champ." Mokuba said, he climbed off Ayali's knee, he made to block his brother's exit._

" _Not since the day I was defeated by Yugi." He threw a card at Mokuba. "Here Mokuba…I'm going away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep this. It was always your favourite." He said, he began to move towards the door._

" _Why? Why are you leaving?" Mokuba demanded._

" _Because I don't know who I am anymore…Take care kid." Seto said, he dropped a kiss to Ayali's mouth then left shutting the door firmly behind him._

" _Seto don't go!" Mokuba called, but didn't follow his brother._

Ayali shook herself free from the memory. Seto just needed to find himself again. Then he'd come back and they'd be together again. That was another reason why Ayali was Yugi 'plus one' on this crazy adventure. She just hoped that Mokuba wouldn't get too beat up over this.

"I sensed a connection to Kaiba. You're his brother. You're Mokuba." Yugi said.

"How did you know? Well it doesn't matter." Mokuba pulled down his bandana to uncover his mouth and nose, before removing his beanie to let his hair out, "That's right Seto Kaiba is my big brother. And he's the best duellist there ever was." Mokuba said. Ayali sighed again.

"Mokuba, why are you doing this? Seto is the one that duels! You don't know much, if anything, about this game!" Ayali said.

"And you do, I suppose! You don't even play!" Mokuba accused.

"No, but Seto taught me the rules when I was 12. When we first met. I know the rules at the very least and that's enough so that I know that a man-eating plant was always going to lose to a dragon. Listen to me Mokuba you don't have to do this." Ayali said.

"Yes I do!" He snarled.

"Mokie…" Mokuba paused at the nickname, "why are you doing this?"

"Because, Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba corp." Mokuba said closing his eyes to hide his tears.

"Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp!" Yugi cried.

"I don't know what you did to my big brother when you duelled, Yugi, but ever since that defeat, he hasn't been the same. He ran away cause of you. And with him gone, Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba Corp Executives invited him to some kind of secret board meeting." Mokuba said, Ayali remembered that.

She'd been told that she could sit in if she liked but she be bored to tears. She acknowledged their concern for her entertainment but opted to sit in anyway.

"I remember that! I knew what their plan was but I never thought Seto would be away for that long! I thought he'd be gone for a few days then come right back! Because with Seto gone, they want to give Kaiba Corp to Pegasus. I won't let them!

"But because Mokuba was still around they needed to keep him on a short leash. Pegasus said that Seto would meet an untimely end, but Seto is too smart for that. And if anything _did_ happen to Seto then control of the company falls to Mokuba. However as Mokuba is under 16, Seto put in a clause that in any event where Mokuba had to prematurely take control of Kaiba Corp, I would be his top advisor, Mokuba would rule in name only. So as of Seto's disappearance, Mokuba and I own Kaiba Corp." Ayali said, just realizing what she'd told them she squealed and covered her mouth.

"Does Pegasus know this?" Joey asked.

"Probably. He knows everything else. If those execs read the new bylaws they'd see that they have overlooked me." Ayali said, "Seto's girlfriend."

* * *

"Mokuba, you know what Yugi says is true. Seto is just needing to find himself. He's a little confused right now and yes, he's left Kaiba Corp wide open but he still has us there and he knows that both of us can run his company while he's away. Even though I also have Muto Oil to run.

"Trust in me, in Joey, in Tristan, in Téa and in Yugi and we'll make sure that Pegasus doesn't take Kaiba Corp." Ayali said. Mokuba smiled at her and nodded. He knew is his heart what she said was true and he wasn't about to let his brother down by behaving like a selfish little brat because he knew that Seto had raised him better than that. Mokuba allowed Yugi to take back his two star chips before they tried to make it back to the boat to give the other kid back his duelling deck and star chips.

When they got to the harbour, however, the boat had already left. A few minutes too early. Ayali was furious. Even more so when Kemo grabbed Mokuba and with his free hand gripped her arm tightly. Hurting her and bruising her skin, every time she tried to tug free Kemo gripped tighter. He didn't care that she was female. It just made him laugh when she whimpered in pain.

"Let go of her!" Yugi yelled. He wasn't about to see his sister hurt just because of who she was dating.

"She is coming with me and the brat." Kemo replied with a sly smirk on his face.

"I still have three star chips left, I challenge you to a duel, and if I win you let both of them go and they come with us!"

"I don't why you'd risk your star chips for this punk and the girl, but if that's how you want to waste your last star chips, then meet me back at arena 146 in exactly four hours. You'll have your duel." Kemo said before dragging Mokuba and Ayali away.

* * *

"Yugi! Over here!" Mokuba voice broke the quiet as the others made it to 146. Mokuba was still held off his feet by Kemo and his hand was still wrapped around Ayali's arm.

"Put him down and let her go!" Yugi ordered, but Kemo simply laughed at him.

"I'll consider it if you win the duel." Kemo said.

"Oh I'll beat you all right." Yugi was confident.

"I never _I_ would duel." Ayali pointed as Kemo spoke, "there is your opponent. He's an old friend who'd dying to see you again. He met with an unfortunate end earlier today, but he's come back just to duel you."

"What are you saying? Aya, tell me he's lying." Mokuba cried. Ayali's eyes were fixed on the figure that stood on the duel arena. No that was _not_ Seto. It couldn't be. The voice didn't belong. He did _look_ like Seto but it couldn't be him. Not really.

"That's not Seto! I know Seto, and that's not him! Seto isn't dead and I know it." Ayali snapped up at Kemo. She wrenched her arm free of Kemo's grip and moved far enough away that he'd have to take a step to grab her again.

"Let Mokuba down. He deserves that much at least. You let him down and to stand with me and we'll come quietly." Ayali said. Kemo seemed to consider this and he did as she asked, but kept a close eye on them.

The duel began and suddenly Ayali realized that yes they'd stolen Seto's deck! All the cards were the same! Mokuba tightened his hold on her hand and they stood a little closer together. The duel was close and it was going to be tight. It was when the second Blue Eyes was on the field that something happened to make Ayali smile. It meant Seto was alive and he'd made it to his secret computer lab that Ayali had only seen once.

The dragon started to look a little weird. As if it were sick. Frowning, Ayali tightened her hold on Mokuba, and as they watched the Dragon started to melt. Melt? Dragon's don't melt! But it did look as if it was losing power.

"Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, time to obliterate them!"

"No, Yugi!" But the attack stopped before it could destroy Yugi's Feral Imp. Ayali held Mokuba tight by the shoulders. This meant that Seto was alive. If Seto really had passed then he wouldn't be able to place a virus in the Holocomputer. Making it weaker. They watched fascinated as it grew weaker and weaker.

"It stopped. Ah! The Dragon!" The blue eyes white dragon looked like it was made of wax and had sat in the sun too long. It was melting and bubbling. Before it disappeared.

"This can't be. Why? Why me?" The imposter wailed.

"Why? Because Kaiba's still alive. He stopped you." Yugi said.

"Silence! I am Kaiba!" He snarled.

"Enough! You're charade is over!" Yugi said.

"My brother is alive!" Mokuba cheered.

"What's going on?" Téa asked, obviously she was a little confused and not keeping up well.

"Seto is alive, that is the only way that the Dragon could do that. Duel Monsters – even hologram ones – don't get 'sick'. That was a virus planted in the monsters Holocomputer. It made the dragon 'sick' and dropped its attack points." Ayali said.

"Yeah! It's like Yugi said. Last time Yugi duelled my brother, he showed Seto the heart of the cards. This faker may have taken his deck, but the real Seto Kaiba is alive and well." Mokuba added.

"Imposter! The real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster! I know, because I sensed him calling out to me when it happened. Now, enough of your lies! We know you're not Kaiba. It's time for you to show us who you really are." Yugi demanded.

"I told you, I am Kaiba. Ha ha ha ha ha! Or at least I'm part of him – The darkest part." Ayali fought the urge to cringe as the person who had been in Kaiba skin just moments ago, changed. She shoved Mokuba to Bakura and Tristan as Kemo moved again to take hold of him. And felt sick at the sight that now greeted her.

He was squat, fat and looked like a weird kind of clown.

"I can see you don't recognise me, Yugi. I wasn't lying when I told you I was Seto Kaiba – the evil part of him that you sent to the Shadow Realm after our last duel! Now I'm back, thanks to Pegasus." He laughed again, and it was _the_ most annoying laugh ever.

"You're not a part of my brother anymore!" Mokuba cheered from the sidelines, where he stood now nestled between Tristan and Téa.

"Eww! It's hideous!" Téa exclaimed.

"I always thought this duel just might turn ugly, but I never thought _that_ ugly." Joey added giving a thumbs down sign to the 'Kaiba' that stood opposite their friend.

"I'm with you, Joey. That laugh is really annoying too. Grates on the nerves." Ayali added. She thought of Seto's laugh, it wasn't a laugh as such it was more like an amused chuckle.

"Hey ugly! If I were you, I'd start worrying about what my big brother's gonna do to you when he catches up to you!" Mokuba called to 'Kaiba'. Ayali saw Kemo listen to his ear piece, he looked across towards Mokuba but frowned. If Kemo had to take anyone in, Ayali would make him take her. Kemo moved a bit closer to them, as if Pegasus had told him to make sure he kept a hand on Mokuba. But Ayali wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Kemo should know that. Rather her than Mokie.

"I guess I just don't know what to call you," Yugi said, "I was thinking about 'Monster', but I didn't want to insult the cards." A sick smile crossed the imposter's face. "It's your move. You've got a whole deck to go through and only one Blue Eyes White Dragon left." The duel took two turns each and during Yugi's second turn he played the Mystical Elf in attack mode with the magic card Book of Secret Arts to raise its attack power. Alongside his Celtic Guardian and Feral Imp. Ayali knew that the Elf wasn't very strong so it was part of Yugi's strategy. And she had an idea of what he was planning. And on the very next turn to Yugi's opponent,

"Now, prepare, for the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Don't worry Yugi! My brother will help out just like last time!"

"Dream on! Your luck's about to run out. Just see for yourself. Unlike the last blue eyes, this one's at full power, and your brother is in no position to do a thing about it. Cause we found where his hiding place is and now he's on the run." Kemo announced.

"So that means Kaiba is alive?" Tristan said.

"Dimwit, its means don't expect another miracle. Cause this duel's about to end." Kemo said.

The Dragon attacked the Mystical Elf, but Yugi used Mirror Force to reflect the spell back at the dragon but 'Kaiba' used Negate attack. Yugi seemed to be playing with fire right now. He held up another card.

"It's time to finish this duel with Reborn, The Monster!"

"Oh no! That allows you to revive any monster lost in this duel from either deck!"

"I'm glad you know the rules, now guess which card I want. Be reborn, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi called as the Dragon appeared on the field.

"Yes! Go Yugi! This is the end of the duel right here!" Ayali said, even to the confusion of their friends.

"Fat lot of a good that moves' going to do you Yugi. Both of these monsters are evenly matched." 'Kaiba' stated smugly.

"Their powers are not the same. You forgot about my Mystical Elf. She's been chanting a spell since I put her on the field. It allows the Mystical Elf to transfer her own attack power to any other monster I choose." Yugi said.

"What? This can't be!" 'Kaiba' cried.

"This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself. He showed me that you can alter the attack power of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but I'm raising the power of mine instead of lowering it like Kaiba did to yours!" Yugi said.

"This can't be happening! Oh no! No!" 'Kaiba' shrank back against the barrier behind him.

"Consider this a message from the _REAL_ Seto Kaiba: YOU LOSE! Now, Blue Eyes, Obliterate!" The power from the blast as the last Blue eyes was destroyed almost threw the spectators off their feet. But it gave Kemo enough time to gathers a screaming Ayali in his arms and carry her away. And it was only after the duel was officially done that they realized she was gone.

* * *

"I don't know what you want with me, Pegasus. But whatever is you won't get it." Ayali said stubbornly as she was tossed into a cell that had once been reserved for Mokuba. She would never reveal Seto's secrets. She loved him too much to do that – what kind of girlfriend would she be? Plus she had her mother's spunk.

"Oh my dear Girl, what I want from you is Seto's Company. After all – _you_ are one of the benefactors should anything…unforeseen, happen correct?" Pegasus said, smooth as silk.

"Maybe. But that means nothing! You'll have to kill me if you want the company. I'll _never_ give it to you. Anyway Seto is alive that means that my part in this is null and void. With Seto alive I hold nothing over Kaiba Corp." Ayali said, "You should know that Seto is probably on his way here now."

"You seem awfully familiar – calling him Seto." Pegasus said.

"Why shouldn't I? Is there a rule that says his friends _have_ to call him Kaiba? What if I were to start calling you Maximillion? Or Max?" Ayali said, "Would you object?"

"You have _no_ right to call me by my given name! You will _never_ see the light of day again!" Pegasus snapped walking away. Ayali just shook her head and say down, she knew she wouldn't be there too long. Seto would find a way. He always did and he always would. She just hoped her brother and his friends were still ok. And Mokuba.

* * *

When the helicopter landed just a couple of hours later and Seto stepped out, the reunion was instant. Mokuba flung himself into his brother's arms.

"I missed you Seto! But I knew you'd come!" Mokuba said into Seto's neck. Yugi immediately walked up to him.

"I haven't seen you since our duel, Yugi." Yugi nodded and then remembered. He held out Kaiba's deck.

"Here, your deck. I've been keeping it for you. Just think of it as a thank-you for that duel you helped me win."

"Thanks. You'll be compensated for all your trouble." He was stoic and that usually meant that he was angry at something, someone or he missed Ayali like crazy.

"I don't need anything else except saving my Grandpa and my sister." Kaiba froze.

"Aya?" He whispered.

"Yes." Yugi replied downcast and sad all of a sudden.

"One of Pegasus' goons took her up to the castle." Joey said.

"She did it so I didn't have to go back. She saved me and sacrificed herself." Mokuba said. Seto would never admit how much he loved Ayali, they knew he and Ayali were dating, but they didn't know that Seto planned propose on Ayali's next birthday. He just had to find the right moment.

"I know you'll find a way to save them, Yugi. For all our sakes." Kaiba said, "But just let me go on ahead. I'm not here to win the money or anything else. Just to help you. Maybe I can bargain Ayali if I win. So save your Grandpa, Yugi. I'll see you later." Kaiba started to walk away but Joey didn't let it go. He couldn't. He'd never liked Kaiba and that wouldn't change. It wasn't until Joey commented that Kaiba new Duel system looked like a 'flying saucer' that some of Ayali's words hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Its technology is unprecedented." Kaiba said tossing one of Joey.

"Looks like a flying saucer." Joey said.

"Don't be an idiot." _Can't stop being what he is, Seto. Joey's Joey. He'll always be like this._ Seto cringed at the sound of it in his head. He wasn't going to let anything distract him from putting down Yugi's 'Attack Dog'.

* * *

The duel between Yugi and Joey was going to be one for the ages. Two best friends duelling for one chance. To battle for the ones they love. Yugi for his Grandpa – and for Ayali and her happiness – and Joey for his sister, Serenity. It was going to a tough duel. And Pegasus had thought of that. He let Ayali watch the duel. So – as he put it – she could watch Yugi lose. But Ayali knew her brother would never lose. He loved her too much to let Pegasus get the upper hand. But Yugi also loved his friends…would Joey understand? Ayali was allowed to watch with Tristan, Téa and Bakura.

"Who would've guessed that out of all the duellists who started in this tournament, two best friends would wind up in the final match?" Bakura said.

"Yeah! This is definitely harsh, but at least one of them is going to get a chance to take on Pegasus." Tristan agreed.

"I guess you're right. But don't you think it'd be easier if they just flipped a coin or something? Then we could get our match with Pegasus now." Téa said.

"I don't think that it works that way, Téa." Tristan said.

"Well why doesn't it?" She argued.

"Duel Monster rules. That's why." Ayali said.

"What do you mean Aya?" Tristan asked.

"Because these boys are both duellists they have to abide by the rules – it's a duel to the death, kind of. Yugi and Joey have to duel for it to be fair. Flipping a coin is chance – this is skill. It takes a good duellist to win, it take an even greater one to accept defeat." She said.

"But Yugi and Joey are like brothers! They shouldn't be forced to fight each other like this!" Téa countered.

"True enough, they are like Brothers Téa. But think about it this way. What if the coin used was double sided? One with two heads or one with two tails? It would only mean that one coin is flipped but it would depend on what side Yugi picked." Ayali said.

"Why Yugi and not Joey?" Téa asked.

"Because Pegasus _wants_ to duel Yugi. He has orchestrated this from the very beginning. From taking Grandpa's soul to making sure that the eliminators knew of Yugi's duelling. That is why they were employed. To rid the Island of the poorer duellists so the four strongest were left. Pegasus banked on Yugi being one of them." Ayali said.

"All right Joey. Time to duel." The quartet turned back to the arena. It was time for the final duel. The duel to decide who wins and who goes home empty handed.

The match started out hard, Yugi's Celtic Guardian against Joey's Giltia The Knight. "Joey's really not kidding, check out the score. He's in the lead." Tristan said.

"Don't forget thought Tristan, there a long way to go. Anyone can score and early lead in a duel, but only a few can play well for the entire match." Bakura reminded them that although Joey got to hit Yugi's life points first, Yugi could still pull this duel out of his hat.

"You guys aren't watching this duel closely enough are you? Bakura is. He has all the answers – and he's right. Joey is playing Yugi's game. Yugi plays by playing with his opponent's mind and Joey is doing that to Yugi now." Ayali said.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked.

"Sure I am. I know Yugi's game. And I can see that Joey is doing the exact same. But I think that Yugi was ready for this. And whenever Joey does something right Yugi tells him so. They are both strong duellists. Either of them can win but they have to play their best strategies. And Yugi can think on his feet. Joey still has to learn that. But he's a quick study. I'm sure Joey is going to give Yugi the battle of his life." Ayali said.

"Pegasus needs a worthy opponent – so they are pushing each other right?" Bakura said.

"That's right Bakura. Yugi and Joey are pushing each other to fight their very best. So then when one of them faces Pegasus they'll be at their best. Yugi is forcing Joey to think on his feet – to learn what Yugi does so well. And we know that both of them are strong and have a talent of coming from behind to win." Ayali said, "So I think we're in for a very entertaining, if not nail-biting, duel here in this arena." Ayali said.

"I think this duel's heating up again." Téa said.

"It never stopped. It's been heating up since it started. Just keep watching Téa – and shut your mouth. You're worrying over them for nothing. It's not like they're gonna hate the other for winning. They know what the other is playing for. Yugi for out grandpa and Joey for his sister. They know and understand it, so please just stop." Ayali said, just annoying at Téa's squawking.

* * *

"Go ahead and toss it, Yuge. It won't surprise me. I know your cards by heart." Joey said.

"True. You'll also know it's my favourite. And it's one of my most powerful cards. Dark Magician! Attack mode!" Yugi called.

"Figures. You always count of the Dark Magician when you're in a tight spot. But not this time! Even he's no match for my Skull Dragon." Joey informed.

"Are you sure?" Yugi teased.

"In a duel, the monster with the lowest attack strength loses. That's one of the first lessons you ever taught me about Duel Monsters, Yugi. Your past has come back to haunt you." Joey replied.

"Let's see who spooks whom. Don't forget, I also taught you how to protect your weaker monsters by enhancing them with magic cards." Yugi reminded him.

"Don't tell me!" Joey cried.

"You know what's coming. Magical hats, protect and conceal The Dark Magician." Yugi commanded.

"Ah man. I usually like this trick." Joey sighed.

"It's your pick Joey. Do tell me, which hat do you think is hiding The Dark Magician? Come on, pick a hat." Yugi said.

"Ok. Guess I just gotta take 'em down one at a time! Attack! Molten fireballs!" Joey ordered, "One down."

"Yugi's got the skill – if Joey had hit the Dark Magician that turn the duel would be over. But Yugi has given himself the time to breathe and sort out his strategy. This is the best trick Yugi has up his sleeve." Ayali said.

The duel was see-sawing a bit. Yugi had the time to sort himself out and recover a bit from the first bout of attacks with the magical hats, but Ayali could see on Joey's face how fast his minds was ticking over. Particularly when Yugi didn't fall for Joey's bluff.

"His mind is going a million miles an hour. I can hear the high pitched whine from here. He knows Yugi so he knows that it's a trap Yugi has played – but Joey knows that Yugi knows. So he's thinking that if Yugi knows that Joey knows that Yugi knows and Joey knows it a trap. He's more than likely just played that exact card knowing that Joey would tie himself in knots trying to work it out." Ayali giggled.

"All right, Yugi, time to kiss the baby. Baby Dragon! Attack mode! And I'm laying this down, too." Joey smirked, he knew what Yugi would be thinking.

"Sorry Joey. But my Dark Magician will destroy your Baby Dragon! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded.

"Sorry, Yuge, but you just walked into a trap." Joey said.

"What?" Yugi was slightly stunned.

"Go ahead and let him have it, Garoozis. Kunai with chain!" Joey called.

"That's a clever move by Joey. This gives him time to pull another card and another chance to pull Time Wizard. Thousand Dragon would vanquish the Dark Magician easily. But it has to be used carefully." Ayali said.

"Why is that?" Tristan asked.

"Sometimes the Time Wizard can age and strengthen other monsters not just Baby Dragon. Joey might incidentally and accidently strengthen the Dark Magician as well as Baby Dragon." Ayali said.

"Well, Yuge, I'd say that last move brings us to the home stretch. Wouldn't you?" Joey said.

"I would. And now, Joey, let's finish this match and find out which one of us will duel against Pegasus." Yugi said.

"Hey Yuge,"

"Joey?"

"Just know it's been a real honour duelling you." Joey said.

"Likewise." Yugi agreed.

"How cool. Even now, in the midst of battle, they're friends first." Téa said.

"Téa…shut up." Ayali snapped.

"I know neither of us wanna lose this match. But if I do, I'm glad it was to you, buddy. Now let's duel like you said, Yugi, and finished this duel. And maybe this draw will do just that. Guess there's just one way to find out. Here goes," Joey closed his eyes as he reached for his deck.

"Joey is putting his heart into this duel. This is incredible to watch." Ayali whispered.

"Unreal! I pulled the one card in my whole deck that really can finish this duel and decide a winner." Joey crowed.

"You mean you pulled…" Yugi was cut off by Joey's cocky smile.

"That's right. The Time Wizard. Kind of strange how this is all coming down to card that you gave me. You were right, Yugi. That card you gave me, saved my keister quite a few times in this tournament And now, with my baby dragon on the field and both of us just life points away from winning or losing this duel, I'm gonna give it one last spin and hope it saves me again. So cross your fingers and get ready to adjust your clocks, because here it comes – Go, Time Roulette!" Joey called.

"Can it save him again, Aya?" Tristan asked.

"Well, Tristian, it all depends on whether Yugi realizes that Time Wizard will strengthen the Dark Magician as well as Joey's Dragon." Ayali said.

"For someone who hates Duel Monsters you sure know a lot about it." Téa snarled.

"I don't hate it, I never _hated_ it. I just didn't _get_ it so I never played it. But I don't _hate_ it." Ayali snapped.

"All right! Jackpot! Go, Time Warp! Sorry, Yuge, but I'm afraid my time warp had made your Dark Magician a sickly old man." All those on the balcony could see that The Dark Magician didn't look so good. He was thousand years older.

"I'm gonna win! Attack, Noxious nostril gust!" Joey crowed.

"I counter with Makiu, The Magical Mist!" Yugi said.

"What? My attack's getting smothered. How did you play Makiu when it was still my turn?" Joey demanded.

"With Magic. A magic so powerful it took my Dark Magician a thousand year to learn it." Yugi explained.

"Say what?" Joey was stunned.

"That time warp did age my dark magician. But it made him stronger, not weaker. And with age comes great wisdom. A thousand years of wisdom that have transformed him into The Dark Sage. An ultimate magician whose new powers let me play a magic card during every one of your turns and every one of mine. And the magic I chose to counter your attack: Makiu, The Magical Mist. With its enchanted rainfall upon the field, your dragon smoke stream was neutralized before it reached my mage. Now I invoke his powers for my turn and draw this magic card." Yugi said.

"This is it, the end of their duel." Ayali said with a small smile.

"You've fought a valiant duel my friend and this is the hardest move I've ever had to make. But this ends now. I play Monster reborn and call the Black Skull Dragon back from the graveyard." Yugi fought back tears.

"Then it's over. Yugi, go for it. It's cool." Joey grinned at his friend, he too had a few tears in his eyes.

"All right. Black Skull Dragon Molten fireball attack." Yugi order with less of his usual ferocity.

"I tell you that was really hard to watch." Tristan said as the blast dissipated.

"Yeah, well just imagine how these two must be feeling." Bakura agreed.

"I'm just glad it's over, and I'm so proud of them both. They duelled their hardest but not once forgot their friendship." Téa sobbed, actually sobbed. Ayali rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up, Téa! Sheesh, tears will never fix this. Yugi won fair and square." Ayali said, "And Joey was cool with it. So they never stopped being friends, that the nature of duelling, it brings you closer. It will never push these two apart. They're like brothers." Ayali said.

* * *

The duel between Yugi and Pegasus was ferocious. And tough. But once Yugi figured out how to 'mind shuffle' it began to work in his favour. And they beat Pegasus' 'Toon World'.  
Then suddenly they were in the Shadow Realm. When Yugi lost to the strength of the Shadow Realm, Ayali didn't just feel Yugi she fell to her knees. Feeling what he did. Téa, Tristan and Joey might have felt him 'leave' but Ayali could feel everything he did. Her head pounded and she cried out as she felt everything Yugi did.

"Aya!" Joey dropped to his knees beside her. Joey and Yugi were like brothers – so Joey was like another brother to Ayali. And she became an older sister to him. He loved her like he loved Serenity. His father didn't deserve his love so Ayali got the love he had spare.

"I'm ok. It just…Yugi." She breathed. Joey nodded, he had felt it too. Yugi was hurt.

"I've got an idea. Maybe we can reach out to Yugi like he did to us. If we concentrate our energies and try to reach him with all our might-" Téa started.

"Then maybe our bond of friendship can get through to him even in the shadow realm!" Even though Ayali rolled her eyes at this, she joined them in their effort.

 _This is ridiculous,_ Ayali thought, _But what the hey?_ She pushed against the block she felt to her brother. She had to get through to him.

* * *

"The offering has been accepted. A new power is brought forth! Now Pegasus! Behold! The Magician of Black Chaos! You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission. But not before his final courageous act set the stage for the greatest magician in all of duel monsters! And with The Magician of Black Chaos, I will avenged my fallen friend. Face it, Pegasus. You're through. No card in your deck can save you now. Yugi's act of courage will finish you!" Yugi snarled.

"You know, I think you're right about that Chaos Mage! I think he will bring about the end of this match. And a lot sooner than you may think!" Pegasus agreed.

"We'll see. Now to complete my strategy I play this. And also one monster card in defensive mode. That ends my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my turn now and the effects of your turn are over. Now, your brain control spell has expired, and Relinquished in back where he belongs: with his daddy." Pegasus laughed, "And even with your two mystery cards out on the field, I think you'll find that he's just as effective as ever. If you think you have Relinquished all figured out, think again! Because I'm using my Polymerization Card to fuse him with Thousand Eyes Idol! Now prepare yourself for the Ultimate Merged Monster!" He paused to gaze at it for a moment then spoke again, "Oh, Yes! Behold my beauty! With the Thousand Eyes Idol and Relinquished fused together, I've created the one, the only: The Thousand Eyes Restrict! He's quite a looker, eh? If you think he's real stunner now, well just wait until all 1,000 of his eyes open up! Then I think you'll find that he's much more than just a pretty face. The end is truly _in sight_ wouldn't you say?" Pegasus said.

"Not with my chaos mage protecting me!" Yugi argued.

"Oh, I think you'll find that once all eyes are on your Magician of Black Chaos, he won't even be able to protect himself! Oh trust me, you'll see what I mean very shortly." He may have been at a disadvantage but Yugi knew that his little friend would be avenged and he knew he could do it with his Chaos Mage – it was possible and he was going to make it so.

"Pegasus, you can do your worst, but this duel will be won by the card Yugi picked in his final act of courage." Yugi snarled.

"We'll see about that! Thousand Eyes Restrict, time to open your peepers!" Pegasus called.

"Chaos Mage! Prepare yourself. Try to hold him off." Yugi ordered.

"There is nothing you can do to hold this attack off. For, now I unleash the Thousand Eyes Spell!" Pegasus commanded.

"My Chaos Mage!" Yugi cried.

"Is trapped by the mystic gaze of my ultimate beast! And don't think you can rescue him. There's no escape from the mesmerizing eyes whose gaze blankets your field. Even the monsters you've hidden from me have become paralysed!" Pegasus revealed.

"You haven't won yet." Yugi warned him.

"Don't be a fool! In just a matter of moments, my Thousand Eyes Restrict will assimilate your Chaos mage, absorb his powers, and finish you off with one thunderous blast! There's nothing you can do. Accept it. It's all over. Yugi's last card has failed you both! His millennium puzzle will soon be mine! Chaos Mage, come to me. Abortion force!" Pegasus ordered.

"Just the play I was waiting for!" Yugi said.

"In mere moments, your Magician of Black Chaos will be assimilated, and all his powers will be mine!" Pegasus laughed.

"Wrong." Yugi said, suddenly creatures started appearing on the field.

"What's happening?" Pegasus gasped.

"You were right about your thousand eyes spell. It did effect all my hidden monsters specifically my Kuriboh. And it paralysed him along with my Chaos Mage!" Yugi said.

"No this can't be!" Pegasus cried.

"Yes and I activated my other face down card, multiply. One Kuriboh is becoming many." Yugi said matter-of-factly.

"Those disgusting fuzz balls, they're spreading like wild fire!" Pegasus spat.

"And because it's too late to call back the absorption force spell you just cast, your thousands eyes restrict has no choice but to assimilate them all, if it can." Yugi said.

Those furry freaks have covered him from head to toe! There must be a thousand of them!" Pegasus gasped.

"Tens of thousands, Pegasus. And because of the way the Kuriboh attacks you're about to see just as many explosions." Yugi said.

"No! Kuriboh self-destruct on contact with the enemy." The explosion nearly knocked Pegasus off his feet, "Curse you Yugi Muto, you and your Kuribohs!" He said as he stared across the field at his opponent.

"Of course Kuriboh was my monster so I do lose 300 life points. But still that's a small price to pay for crippling that giant eyesore! And now that your monsters transfixing gaze has been broken, my chaos mage is free, and you Pegasus are through! Attack Magician. With Chaos sceptre blast!" Yugi crowed, "Your 100 eyes restrict has been destroyed." He said as the blast dissipated. Yugi had won and Pegasus had lot, the last duel was over.

* * *

"Do you guys feel what I feel?" Joey asked.

"Totally it feels like Yugi! Like he's ok!" Tristan said.

"Yeah! Yeah I feel it too! I think he's back!" Téa cried.

"Aya? Can you feel it as well?" Joey asked as he knelt down next to her again. Ayali gave Joey a small tired smile.

"It still hurts a bit but yeah, I can." Joey smiled back at her and looked back up at the arena.

"Hey it's clearing up!" He exclaimed standing up.

"Yeah and I think I can see something!" Tristan said.

"Me too, you think it's…" Joey asked.

"It is! It's him!" Tristan cried.

"Yugi!" Slowly he turned and smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" Ayali stayed where she'd fallen to her knees while the other three told him congratulations and how proud they were of him. She was still tired and she still hurt from Yugi's battle in the Shadow Realm. She had felt everything he did.

"Aya?" She looked up, "you ok? I can get Joey to carry you if you like?"

"Hey Squirt. I think I'm ok. Good to see you back with us. For a minute there it was like we lost you." Ayali said getting slowly to her feet, Joey's steadying arm was welcomed. She then welcomed Yugi's hug.

"You know – even though I won this tournament, I don't think I could have done it without my hero guiding me through it all." Yugi said.

"Oh? And who's you're hero Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Aya, of course! She's always been there for me. From the time I first started to get bullied to when you guys started bullying me. She's my hero in every sense of the word. My sister, my hero." Yugi hugged her tighter and Ayali laughed a little as he squeezed.

"Let's go Yugi, I have a feeling our Grandpa will be waiting for us." She smiled.


End file.
